Site 19 Employee Handbook
Introduction Author: a. Raaxis b. Raaxis Under Construction Safety Protocol Here at the foundation, safety is key. It is because of this, and the advice of our legal department, that we devote the first section of your manual to safety protocol. Due to the myriad of challenges you’ll face as a member of the Foundation, the information in this chapter may be the most important thing to take away from reading your complementary Foundation Employee Handbook. Remember, it’s not your safety that’s on the line; it’s the Foundation’s. At the end of the day, or month, year, decade etc, you’ll have your family’s smiling faces to reward your dedication. Security Levels, or Everyone Does Their Part! Here at the Foundation, everyone has a job they are responsible for. Level 0 personnel, for example, keep Site 19 up and running 24/7. At the same time, a Level 4 might be putting new containment procedures into place for a dangerous Keter level threat. Even Class D personnel have a duty to perform, even if it’s being killed off in the most horrific and imaginative of ways. In this section you’ll learn all about your fellow staff, and the tasks you might find them performing around Site 19. Level 0 Level 0 Personnel make up the backbone of the Foundation, including everyone from the Janitors to that guy who sets up the Mr. Coffee before work. While they are prohibited from any contact with SCPs, they do their part all the same. Whether the job is cleaning up spilled coffee, spilled blood, or spilled EXPUNGED, they do it with a smile and an ever-present sense of dread. Simply put, they keep their mind on their work, and not on the unnamable horrors that lurk behind the security checkpoints. Just remember, if they start asking questions: Ignorance is Bliss! Level 1 Site 19 is one of the Foundation’s most important research facilities, possessing the lion’s share of the Foundation’s SCP objects. It is because of this that we possess the largest number of Level 1 personnel, or those responsible for the maintenance of specific SCP objects. Cleaning up after SCPs is a tough job, so we try our best to keep our rate of workplace satisfaction well ahead of the mortality numbers. Each Level 1 personnel is assigned to a single SCP, which is included in their security clearance for both verification purposes and a convenient method of calculating the office death pool. While assigned to an SCP, Level 1 personnel may be responsible for everything from custodial duties to concierge services for our more demanding subjects. Level 2 Recruited from the best, the brightest, and the morally flexible, Level 2 security clearance is given to the bulk of the Foundation’s researchers. Every field of research, from biochemistry to lepidoptery is represented here and in labs around the world. Each Level 2 personnel are assigned to oversee the research of one or more SCPs, with each SCP number added to the end of their clearance. Almost all of our researchers live on site completely voluntarily, with a single annual vacation for recreation and a chance to contact next-of-kin. For these intrepid men and women, the chance to work on such important research is all the benefits they need. Participating in everything from experiments to archival duty, our researchers are the lifeblood of our organization. Level 3 The movers and shakers of the Foundation make up the holders of Level 3 clearance, which includes the top researchers for SCP projects, Task Force members, and others with far more drive and potential than you. Personnel with Level 3 clearance may have access to all non-Keter SCP objects, authorization to perform SCP experimentation, and free use of break room vending machines. Level 3 personnel are also allowed to move between Foundation facilities, and are generally subject to a greater degree of autonomy. Level 4 The highest level of standard security clearance, Level 4 personnel comprise the Foundation’s command and administration staff. Head of management, they act as the relevant administrators of Site 19 and all other facilities, given almost full autonomy and much nicer offices. Level 4 security clearance also permits access to the most sensitive of the Foundation’s data, including personnel files and sensitive personal information, such as your EXPUNGED. Let’s try to keep that down from now on. Personnel of this clearance level are also responsible for “termination authorization”, which in layman’s terms means “Don’t bother me on my lunch break”. Class E The recovery of an SCP is an event that can yield more experience in regards to an artifact than any amount of laboratory testing. Because of this, it is often productive to assign future research to those involved in inital recovery. Personnel who are to be assigned to an as of yet uncontained SCP are given the designation of E followed by the number that is to be assigned to the SCP. Upon successful containment of the object, the Class E designation is removed. Class D Personnel Culled from the finest correctional facilities around the world, Class D personnel are a vital resource to the Foundation. Used to test SCP objects that present a danger to human life, including all Keter level SCPs, Class D personnel are both incredibly important and extremely expendable. Subjected to horrors that the human mind was never meant to comprehend on a daily basis, without a single coffee break. The only solace to these individuals is the monthly termination cycle. Most Class D personnel are terminated before the end of the first week, with the top cause of death varying between experiment-related incidents, failed escape attempts, and SCP-076. O5-x Personnel: EXPUNGED Author: a. Dr. Kondraki - FINISHED b. Dr. Gerald c. Dr. Gears d. Agent Malign Under Construction Dealing with Unknown SCPs Any or all of the following steps may be contraindicated due to the nature of the SCP and/or safety concerns. Use judgment. Anything coming out of 914 on 1:1, Fine, or Very Fine, anything new coming from 261, or anything created by new input into 294 should be considered an unknown SCP. All other SCPs that can create SCPs should be handled similarly. This is a research institute, not a frat party. Your carelessness can mean an XK-level event. Step 0: Use basic sanitation protocols. Assume the SCP is a highly contagious Keter, no matter what it appears to be. Waiting for an official designation of Keter after you have already handled the SCP is suicidal and foolhardy. Ideally every new SCP will be approached in full NBC gear, but due to budgetary concerns, as well as the nature of unexpected acquisitions, this may not always be possible. Use whatever protection is available. Remember, even simple latex gloves and masks save lives. Step 1: After the SCP has been secured, test all staff involved for infection and psionic effects, with the aid of people not on an SCP project. (We hire Class 0 nurses and psychiatrists for this reason. Said Class 0 psychiatrists tend to be replaced rather quickly.) If, at any point in the testing process, you observe effects upon yourself, fellow research personnel, staff, or anyone else as a result of this SCP, contain the SCP and repeat Step 1. You are not a class D, although continued violation of safety and experimental protocol may result in you becoming a class D. Step 2: Nondestructive testing. Mass, dimensions, and volume should be recorded. (Use of the Archimedes method- immersion in fluid- is usually effective. Depending on the SCP, however, immersion in liquid hydrogen hydroxide may be contraindicated. Again, use judgment.) Mass spectrometry, low-power X-ray examination, and electron microscopes should all be considered nondestructive testing. Step 3: Micro-destructive testing. This includes femtolaser vaporization and Rockwell hardness testing (the oft-used diamond drill is the last stop in this procedure). Step 4: Animal testing. Insects, rats, cavies, small canines, porcines, and primates, in that order, starting with a minimum amount of SCP contact. If appropriate, mg/Kg doses are to be recorded. All animal testing is to be accompanied by armed security and conducted in a laboratory with plexiglass barriers with emergency steel/lead blast doors. Any exceptions should be thoroughly discussed beforehand with senior staff after you undergo step 1. There is a reason for this. Step 5: If indicated, Class D human testing. Step 1 should also be performed on the class D beforehand. Heavily armed security. Barriers. Blast doors. Exceptions always discussed beforehand after you undergo Step 1. Use judgment and common sense. Research is what we do here. However, if a new SCP has already turned your rat into a five-foot abomination and your cavy into a ten-foot hellcuy, administering the SCP to a canine, porcine, primate, or Class D is probably not advisable, unless 076 is bored or you want to try to kill 682 again. Author: a. Dr. Slicer - FINISHED Class D Personnel Author: a. Dr. Kondraki b. Dr. Steal Under Construction Emergency Procedure At Site 19, accidents can and do happen, and this may result in an emergency. This can be a minor as a simple clogged toilet in the male's washroom, to a breach of a Keter-level SCP. Therefore, it is the responsibility of all employees at Site 19 to review safety and emergency procedures. All station supervisors will be equipped with emergency planning materials in the event of such an occurence. Fire In the event of fire, employees are to evacuate the immediate vicinity. Site 19 is equipped with automatic sensors to detect and extinguish fires - however, handheld fire extinguishers are available in the event of system malfunction or system failure. In the event of a major fire, employees are to evacuate the entire section, if safe to do so. Employees should ensure that the doors behind them are closed - all doors at Site 19 are rated for a minimum of 90 minutes to continuous heat exposure in excess of 1500 degrees Celsius. In the event of being trapped by smoke or flame, employees should proceed to the nearest safe zone and activate the emergency alarm - this will provide a signal for rescue crews to locate you. Gas leak Should a gas leak occur, personnel are to evacuate the immediate area. Site-19 is equipped with automatic sensors to detect gas leaks and will automatically seal the ventilation systems in the affected area/s to prevent the gases from spreading. In the event of a major gas leak, the entire affected area will need to be evacuated immediately, if this is safe to do so. Containment Breach In the event of a containment breach, the PA system will play pre-recorded responses detailing the escaped item and location/s of the breach. Personnel are to refer to the standard emergency procedures in the relevant file on the object. As this is (obviously) impractical in an emergency, it is highly recommended that all personnel are thoroughly familiar with the procedures for each item. Many employees keep a detailed SCP file for exactly this purpose. Should a major and/or multiple containment breach occur, a full site lockdown will be initiated. Author: a. b. Dr. Gears c. EngTech Xiao Under Construction Human-like SCPs The following public service announcement has been issued by the Foundation Psychiatric Services and Ethics Committee (FPSEC) in order to facilitate personnel interaction with sentient or otherwise humanoid SCPs: So you’ve been approved to work with a human-like SCP You are no doubt very proud and excited; you have been put through extensive psychiatric evaluations to get to this moment, and you probably can’t wait to see the wonders of a non-human sentient or otherwise humanoid entity. Congratulations! As a valued employee of the Foundation, your enthusiasm and initiative is greatly appreciated, and we urge you to keep this attitude throughout your entire assignment. But hold on, fella! Human-like SCPs are considered one of the most dangerous project-categories in the entire Foundation: the mortality rate of employees working on human-like SCP projects is on average increased by 33.9%, and the suicide rate is increased by a whopping 68.2%. That’s a lot of people kicking the bucket! The Foundation makes employee safety a major priority, not just because it is a good business practice, but because we care. For this reason, the kind personnel at the FPSEC have thought up an easy way to stay safe when interacting with human-like SCPs. Just keep in mind these three simple concepts: SCPs aren’t human! Think about it: Which SCPs are we talking about again? Human-like SCPs right? And this means they are expressly not human. Do not be tricked: there is nothing human about any SCP, and they should be treated accordingly. Would you try to converse with a goldfish? We didn’t think so! With this in mind, refrain from any communication or sympathy with an SCP unless directly commanded by a superior. There is nothing with which to empathize, so let’s stay serious and not even try! You have a duty! Think about it: As an employee at the Foundation, you are part of the last line of defense for the human race. This means that it is nothing less than your duty to follow SCP containment procedure down to the smallest detail. Any deviation from procedure will be considered an act of insurrection against the Foundation, and will be met with immediate termination. We don’t want that, and neither do you! Just remember, SCP stands for Secure, Contain, and Protect. Any sympathy shown for an SCP will be siding with the enemies of humanity and will be a direct violation of your God-given duty, so let’s just throw out that possibility right here and now! Keep your eyes peeled! Think about it: You don’t need to pull out a gun to be a hero; here at the Foundation, we laud those who are our eyes and ears. Remember, human-like SCP projects are among the most mentally intensive of all assignments. Chances are that some of your friends will start to display the symptoms of an unsound mind. But don’t worry, you can help! By reporting all idiosyncratic and potentially rebellious activity to a superior, you will not only be doing your job, you’ll be saving a sick friend! If it looks wrong, report it immediately. As we say here at the FPSEC, don’t consort, go and report! (Note: all reported incidents of insurrection will be dealt with humanely according to Ethical Procedure Measure-███) Remember, you are not alone: we at the FPSEC always have our doors open for free psychiatric consultation if you feel you require help. Don’t wait: come to us right away if you are having any non-Foundation sanctioned thoughts. An FPSEC office and specially trained therapist are conveniently located in ever Foundation facility, so don’t be shy! And don’t think your input doesn’t count! If you think any potentially unethical behavior is on-going in any project, go ahead and file a complaint with our ethics division. It's simple! Just personally deliver a written complaint to our ethics office, located for your convenience on Basement Level 14 at Site-EXPUNGED, just down the hall past SCP-███ and SCP-███ high level containment facilities, in the maintenance closet located directly below the Keter level aqua-grade Redacted recreational water tank. —Chaplain Tappman, Assistant Director of Human Resources Author: a. Marmalade b. Agent Malign Under Construction Recreation Due to the stressful nature of work in Site 19, various facilities have been established for recreation in order to improve morale and general productivity. Currently, Site 19 has 5 break rooms, 1 cafeteria, 1 gym and 3 firing ranges which are available for employee use when not in utilisation of the resident MTF. The rules and basic information of the various facilities are detailed below. Break rooms Site 19 is equipped with 5 break rooms, each located in a separate sector for convenience-Biological, Chemical, Physical, Medical and Experimental. The location of each can be found in the sitemap issued upon employment. SCP-291 and -377 are located in the Experimental and Biological break rooms respectively. Rules * No outside food is allowed in the break rooms in order to prevent contamination. An exception can be made for pies. -05-02 * Doctor King is not permitted to enter the SCP-containing break rooms. All food-producing SCPs will produce nothing but apple seeds in his presence. * Employees are discouraged from remaining in the break rooms for long periods of time to ensure maximum efficiency. Gymnasium The gymnasium is a place for employees to keep fit and relieve stress. It is only open from the hours of 1700-2200 however, in order to allow employees (off- and on-site) to focus on their work. The following personnel are no longer allowed in the gym: * Dr. Jack Bright Bright, the Row-a-thon is not your "love machine". —Director █████ * Dr. Gerald Sorry, but that one accident with the eleven dumbells cost us several thousand dollars in damages, and I doubt Agent ████ will be recovering psychologically anytime soon. —Director █████ * Dmitri Strelnikov WHO DARE STOP ME USING TOTAL GYM SON OF THE BITCH Shooting range Firearm training is acknowledged to be a semi-important skill for employees of Site 19 due the potential threats faced at work. As such, employees are allowed to utilise the shooting range regardless of rank or position. However, due to their nature of work, Agents and resident MTF members are the only employees allowed 24-hour access to the shooting range. Rules * Researchers are only able to use the shooting range during non-working hours on working days. Researchers who display exceptional talent at firearms may apply for a 24-hour access card. * Firearms will not be provided, as of the recent budget cuts. * Use of D-Class personnel for 'target practice', no matter how poor a marksman you claim to be, is strictly prohibited at all times. Offenders will be removed from their positions, or at worst demoted to D-Class indefinitely. Author: a. min min b. c. Dr. Steal Under Construction, may count as done